Jess is back
by Sofie Star
Summary: Jess comes back. Will Rory choose Logan or Jess
1. The return

Just to let you all know I don't have any movies or anything of The Gilmore Girls but I

Am getting one soon.

Chapter 1.

"_Knock knock" _Rory opened the door

Rory: JESS!" she suddenly slammed the door in his face.

Jess knocked again. Rory opened the door again.

"Hi are you going to slam the door in my Face again

Rory: Sorry

"Jess what are you doing back here"

Lorelei said with an angry look on her face.

In a flash Jess was gone.

An hour later

Rory was up in her room and grabbed her cell and called Logan

Rory: Hey guess who just came by.

She looked at a picture of Jess. She still loved him but she did want Logan to know

Because she was deeply in love with Logan.

Logan: Let me guess the obnoxious one Jess?

Rory: Yeah how did you know?

Logan: Just a guess.

Rory: Ok hey I'll see you in a little love you.

Logan: Ok love you too.

Just then Rory got a call it said Luke's. Rory answered it "Hello?"

Jess: Rory it's….

Rory cut him off "Jess I know who you are. What are you doing here? Why are you back?"

Jess: I miss you Rory!

Rory: Jess I do too but I'm with Logan now and…….I…I love him and Jess…

Jess: I know but I really miss you.

Rory: I know Jess but I have to tell you something.

Jess: What?

Rory: I'm getting married to Logan


	2. The kiss

Rory made that up she really wanted to marry Logan but she also wanted Jess but she didn't want him to know that.

the next day

Luke: Rory will you please go get Jess?

Rory: Do I have to?

Lorelei: Luke coffee me.

Luke: no.

Rory: so I don't have to?

Luke: Yes you have to and no Loerlai you can't have coffee.

Lorelei: darn you're no fun.

Rory: FINE!

Rory walked up to Jess's room.

Rory: Jess Luke needs you.

Jess: why dose he need me?

Rory: JESS!

Jess: Ok ok.

Jess walked down stairs with Rory right behind him

Luke: take this to the table by the window Luke handed him some food

Jess took it there. He came back.

Jess: Rory can I talk to you?

Rory and Jess both walked up stairs and walked into Jess's room. Jess shut the door behind him

Rory: what do you want Je…

Jess cut her off and gave her a kiss

Rory pushed him away. Rory: Jess I'm in love with Logan. I can't do this with you

Rory out of the room and into the Dinner

Rory: Mom I'm going to the house. Ok?

Lorelei: Sure. Luke PLEASE!

Luke: No Lorelei.


	3. The Question

Rory sat on her bed listening to the All-American Rejects when he phone rang. It was Logan she decided to ignore it.

Then it rang agian this time it was Jess. She picked it up because she knew he would call back.

Rory: Hello

Jess: Rory can you come over please I want to talk to you

Rory: I don't know Jess I'm...studying

Jess: Fine Rory then I'm comeing over

Jess hung up.

**_Few Minutes Later_**

Rory heard a knock on the door. She started to open the door when she saw that she was wearing a tank top and

underwear but she coulden't do anything about it the door was already open. Logan looked at her with the look her use

to give her. Rory blushed and looked down.

Logan: Wow Ace you look

Rory: Don't even Logan

Logan: What is up with you Ace

Logan looked in to her eyes and tried to kiss her but Rory rejected it

Logan: Ace

Rory: Logan i just cant ok

Logan: Ok I just want to ask you something

Rory: Ok ask

Logan went on one nee and pulled out a box.

Logan: Rory... will you marry me

Rorys eyes grew bigger tears filled them. Just then Jess walked up and saw Rory crying. He grabed Logan's arm.

Logan droped the the ring case. Jess punched Logan and Logan fell on the ground. But Logan didn't get up.

Rory ran over to Logan and checked his pulse. She got back up and started to run back inside.

Jess: How can you still love him

Jess grabed her and looked into her eyes she was still crying.

Jess: Rory

Rory: Jess let me go

Jess let go and Rory called 911. After the ambulence came they asked Rory if she wanted to ride with him but before

she awsered Jess grabed her.

Jess: Rory you know i still Love you

Rory: Jess i have to go

Jess: Hold on Rory I have something to ask you

Rory looked at him with tears still in her eyes

Jess: And you know I would do any thing for you

Rory finally looked into his eyes. Her eyes glimered from her tears, she felt his hand on her side. She remembered

she had put pants on. Jess looked into her eyes

Jess: Rory will you marry me

Jess's eyes glimered in that hot kind of way. Rory got out of his arms and was crying more. She ran to the ambulence and got in.


End file.
